User blog:Xaniros/Adventures of Xan! chapter 1
Xan is falling. He can feel himself land in someone's arms, but before he could turn his head and see who it was, Xan woke up. "Uugh..... what are these dreams about?" Xan says as he lifts up his head, opening his eyes. A small, orange,fluffy cat pokes at his nose looking like it's trying to wake him up. Xan pets the cat then pushes it away as he checks his clock to see that he's late for school. "OH CRAP!" Xan yells as he rushes to change,clean up,& rush out the door. After arriving at the building and getting a tardy pass, he walks down the corridor to see that his classmates are sitting in the hallway. One of them, a silver-haired girl with green eyes, a blue long-sleeve shirt, rolled up jeans,short hair, and moon earings looks at him as if she were expecting him. Xan:Why are you looking at me like that, Alexis? *Xan then remembers that he was late and before he says anything, Alexis interrupts him* Alexis: Took you long enough to get here. You know that we're studying partners, right?!?!?! Alexis shouts as she raises her fist to xan's face. *Alexis socks xan in the cheek, making him lose his balance, then she drags him over next to the spot where she was sitting* Xan: @-@ Alexis: Come on, you should be man enough to take a hit like that! Xan: *making a moody face as the teacher arrives* Teacher: Cla- But before she can start, the school alarm sounds and everybody rushes outside to see a pentagram outside. A white/black haired man with a coat,a purple axe,metallic boots, and a white sword floats from the sky near the school. The police arrive to encounter him as soon as he lands, and the man gets into a battle stance. "Put your hands where i can see them!" A policeman says as he prepares to shoot. The man grins and smirks, saying "Who said I take orders from weaklings like you?" Click. The policeman pulls the trigger on his gun. "Haha! Don't mess with the law!" he says after a cloud of dust rises where he shot. But then he felt a tap on his shoulder. The policeman turned around to see the man had survived, and then the man slashed at him. The policeman had died, and the others charged at the man. The man kicks,punches, and slashes so fast it seems like he does about 200 hits per policeman before moving on to the next. The teacher and students watch in awe/horror as they saw the amount of dead/injured policemen increase in seconds. The rest of the police retreat to their cars and drive off. The man stares at the dead/injured police as he positions his weapons His weapons glow their respective colors, and then he yells:VAASA GLANZ! A purple and white flash consume the man as the crippled police go flying. Then the man turns around and shoots a look at Xan. Xan's heart skips a beat. Xan: O-O "I finally found you, master." Xan gives the man a terrified look as the man kneels down to him. The Teacher and students watch Xan like he's crazy, wondering why he isn't running. students(muttering): What a wierdo! Does he have a deathwish? Alexis, looking at the rest of her class and the teacher,and hearing what they were saying, stomps to get their attention. Alexis: STOP LOOKING AT HIM LIKE THAT! I KNOW XAN AND HE'S PROBABLY MORE BRAVE THAN ANY OF YOU! SO IF YOU THINK HE'S WEIRD, THEN YOU CAN LEAVE! BECAUSE I KNOW ONE THING ABOUT YOU PEOPLE. YOU'RE TOO SCARED TO EVEN PUSH YOUR OPINIONS OUT TO THE WORLD! LOOK AT YOURSELVES!! YOU MUTTER EVERYTHING THAT YOU SAY ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE BECAUSE YOU'RE SCARED OF THEM! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SENSE? BACK OFF! A male student walks from the group and laughs. Student: So if im scared, them how come i'm in fro- Before he can finish, Alexis' leg collides with his neck. Xan and the man stare at the scene. Staggering, the student throws a punch heading straight for her face. Alexis then grabs his fist. While holding his arm, she flips behind him, slightly breaking his arm, and strikes his back with the bottom of her foot. The student collapses and crawls back to the rest of the group. Watching,Xan suddenly feels like something hit him. Touched by Alexis' act of defending him, he proceeds to greet the man. Xan then takes a deep breath and starts to speak. Xan: ....And who are you..? ???: I am Kira, and I am at your service. Class: *mutters* what kind of name is that? Kira: *stares at the class and the teacher* Anyway, you guys should get going. Alexis walks up to Kira. Xan( in head): Dang it alexis =~= Alexis: Why a- Kira glares at alexis as she backs away in fear, the whole class and the teacher doing the same. Alexis,class&teacher: .________________. *rushes back into building* Xan: W-well it's nice to meet you ._. Kira: Why do you look so suprised? Xan:*mind facepalm* YOU JUST TOOK DOWN ABOUT 15 MEN IN LESS THAN A MINUTE! -AND YOU BLEW THEM INTO THE SKY!!! Kira: Are you seriously telling me you've never seen someone so powerful? Xan: Yes ._. Kira: *Sigh* Xan then continues his day at school with kira following him. After school.. Xan is walking home, not noticing that Kira is walking with him. Xan: *stares at kira* :l Kira: What? ._. Xan: I know you're at my service and all, but why are you following me home..? e.e Kira: Well who said i had a place to live? Xan gives Kira a dumbfounded look as he arrives at his house. Xan: Now. i don't have much space here but you can sleep in that room. Xan points to a small room with a bed and a small TV. Kira: Ok. *Kira walks over to the room and sits on his bed to read a book* Later... Kira (in the bathroom): Where's the soap? Xan: *facepalm* Xan covers his eyes and hands Kira the soap. Xan then yawns and goes to his room to sleep. Little did he know,though, Kira wasn't the only person who would come from the sky that day. After Xan and Kira fall asleep, a pentagram that shines a bright blue appears in Xan's house, and out comes a woman with beautiful blue hair with bows in it and a blue dress with a icy sword in her hand. "I can sense him here.." And it ends here! stay tuned for chapter 2 Category:Blog posts